


Last Call

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Accident, Limbo, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from this prompt: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=13433057#cmt13433057<br/>"Martin is trapped in a life-threatening situation and all he can do is call someone on his mobile. Douglas talks him through it, until the tragic end."</p>
<p>I decided to leave it open ended in a kind of limbo after realizing that the second chapter felt really artifical and badly construed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Cabin Pressure or any of the characters, which is probably a good thing. I just borrow them from John Finnemore and Pozzitive Productions for fun and not for profit. Not that this story is fun but there we go.

"Damn you, Martin."

Douglas was pissed. Not drunken pissed but angry/annoyed pissed. Well, more annoyed than angry. And rightfully so, at least in his mind.

Due to the torrential downpour and strong winds (read: heavy rainstorms) that Fitton had been graced with in the last couple of days, Douglas had to divert to Bristol. Again. Neither he nor Carolyn were pleased about that, but since Fitton airfield was closed because of the weather she couldn't blame him. If it hadn't been a solo flight she probably would have blamed Martin but the lucky bastard had had a few days off so he could earn some money with Icarus Removals.

When Douglas arrived at his house late that evening, wanting nothing more than a hot bath and some sleep, for once in his life his luck had left him. A thick branch had damaged his basement window so the room was not exactly flooded but far from dry. Changing out of his uniform into something more comfortable, Douglas performed the necessary emergency repairs and at about 1:00 a.m. he was finally able to retreat into his bedroom, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, knowing three blissful days of no stand-by or flying lay ahead of him.

So when 2 hours later the phone rang his reaction after looking at the caller ID was somewhat understandable.

"Martin, if this isn't important, I swear to god you won't live to regret it." 

Martin didn't answer him, which made Douglas now feel more angry than annoyed.

"Martin, if this is your attempt at a joke, it's not a funny one. When you call me in the middle of the night, at least have the decency to talk to me."

Still no reaction from Martin.

"MARTIN!" Douglas now yelled into the phone. If that didn't do the trick, he would hang up.

"… 'glas?" He barely heard Martin's voice. It sounded far away and very weak. Concern for his young Captain pushed his annoyance and anger to the back of his mind.

"Martin? Martin? What's wrong? Come on, talk to me. Martin!" Again there was no reply. Douglas listened intently. He was sure he heard Martin moan, it sounded as if he was in a lot of pain.

"CAPTAIN CRIEFF! TALK TO ME OR I WILL HANG UP!"

"...'m sorry," Martin all but whispered, than coughed violently while simultaneously whimpering, "accident, van tumbled down, hurts, hurts so much, Douglas, please, help me."

Douglas's face was now drained of all colour. His brain went into overdrive to try to comprehend what was going on.

"Martin, Martin, listen to me. Have you called emergency services?"

"...'glas?"

"Yes, Martin, I am here. Come on, talk to me. Have you called emergency services?" Douglas's only answer was another coughing fit, followed by sounds of pain Douglas would never want to hear again, especially not from Martin.

"Martin, did you call 999?"

A barely audible Martin answered: "999? Don't, don't think so. Oh god, it hurts." By now Douglas could hear Martin sobbing.

He tried to stay calm. "Okay Martin, listen. I need to know where you are to get you some help. Do you understand me?"

"...'kay."

Once more there was silence. After a few seconds Martin continued, pausing several times to cough and moan in pain, "bridge on Euston Road, ... by, by the river, ...oh god, the water, it's rising. Douglas, help me, please, do something, 'm so cold, my chest hurts, can't move, there's blood and water everywhere, please, Douglas?"

Martin sounded scared, terrified even. Douglas was scared too. Rising water meant that the van was at least partially immersed in the river. The cold water in combination with the rain and ghastly wind was more than enough to make Martin suffer severe hypothermia. Add his blood loss to this, chest pains and the fact that the Captain wasn't able to move - Douglas didn't dare think that thought through. For Martin's sake he tried to maintain at least a facade of his usual calm demeanour.

"Martin, I need to put the phone down so I can call help on my mobile. I won't hang up on you and I'll be right back. Do you understand?"

Douglas's only response was a groan from Martin.

He put the landline's handset down, grabbed his mobile, called emergency services and informed them about the situation: Car accident, van in the water, a bleeding, wet, cold and barely conscious Martin with chest pains trapped inside since god knows when. The operator on the other end of the line assured him help was on its way and he should continue to talk to Martin, keep him awake and distract him from the pain. Douglas said he'd try and ended the call. As soon as he put the mobile down he reached for his handset.

"Martin, are you still there? Martin? Come on, talk to me Captain. Help is on its way. Martin? Can you hear me?"

No answer. That was not good, really not good.

"Martin, please, talk to me. Say something, anything. You get first dibs on the cheesetray for the next six months, just say something," Douglas begged.

"Can't breath," Martin whispered, "chest feels tight, hurts, oh god Douglas, I, I can't ... aaarggh!" Douglas almost dropped the phone when he heard Martin's cry and what could only be described as some loud metallic crunching and a kind of sloshing.

"MARTIN!"

The line was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for that.  
> Thanks for reading. As always kudos and comments will be more than welcome.


End file.
